Diabetes is a condition, an epidemic, associated with increased blood sugar level (hyperglycemia). The condition is a result of impaired glucose uptake by cells. Glucose uptake by cells from the blood stream is facilitated by Insulin. Inadequate insulin production by pancreas or inability of the body to use the produced insulin causes Diabetes.
While, family history is considered as one of the risk factors in developing Diabetes, lifestyle and environmental factors also play a role in increasing the risk. Lifestyle factors including lack of physical activity, obesity, poor diet, cigarette smoking, etc. increase the risk of developing Diabetes.
Diabetes is considered as a condition that lasts a lifetime and that can only be controlled but may never be cured. The disease when uncontrolled could lead to various life threatening complications such as glaucoma, neuropathy, atherosclerosis, kidney failure, hypertension, depression, anxiety, gastroparesis, stroke, diabetic hyperlipidemia, etc.
Diabetes not just affects the quality of life of an individual on a day to day basis but also increases the risks of severity and complications in case of any health incident. In any case, managing/handling diabetic patient is a complicated and expensive affair considering the nature of special care that may have to be implemented.
Existing treatment methods include hypoglycemic drugs, Insulin injections, and so on. However, such allopathic interventions have been known to have side effects such as nausea, vomiting, drowsiness, numbness, muscle pain, etc.
Alternatively, ayurvedic treatment methods have also been developed to treat Diabetes. Ancient teaching of Ayurveda disclose the use of herbs such as Glycerrhiza glabra, Terminalia bellirica, Phyllanthus emblica, Terminalia arjuna, Santalum alba, Terminalia chebula and Curcuma Longa in treatment of Diabetes. Many other formulations including herbs such as Berberis aristata, Rubi cordifolia, Trigonella foenum graecum, Azhadirachta indica, Curcuma Longa and Tinospora Cordifolia have also been developed. It has been observed that about half of the patients with Type II diabetes mellitus can be managed with diet and exercise, and when Ayurvedic treatment is followed dose of insulin can be reduced even in Type I insulin dependent diabetes mellitus. While Ayurvedic treatment has many benefits, the effectiveness of most Ayurvedic herbal formulations is arguable. There exists a need for an effective method of treating/managing Diabetes.